


Your unrequited  love

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drabble Request, Dreamtale, Multi, Nightmare loves Ink, One-Sided Relationship, Other, POV First Person, Unrequited Love, dream mentioned, error mentioned, or so it seems, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: It wasn’t love at first sight. Stars, no. Maybe with those eyelights of his, but I wasn’t idiotic enough to love him without knowing him. however, I was an idiot enough to love him now.Nightmare loves the one monster in the entire universe that couldn't love him. He loves Ink... The soulless creator





	Your unrequited  love

I sat under my and my brother’s tree, it was brought back after I got Error to mess with my universes code. Letting our permanently damaged world reset for the first time. It came with a price... In order to uncorrupt my soul, most of my memories had been wiped. I only know what my brother and my...friends? would tell me. 

 

I trusted my brother, Dream, when he told me to not look into my past too much. That it may cause more trouble than it was worth. That I may become corrupted again. So I lived in the dark, mostly, about a life I use to live. The friends I use to have still stuck around. Sanses known as the Dark Sanses. Sanses that got fucked over so badly by the creator that their LoVe levels were crazy. 

 

Speaking of creators...

 

The sun was warm, it felt nice against the cool spring breeze. The skeleton in my lap turned, snuggling into my formed stomach. A sigh leaving them as a smile fluttered across their face. A beautiful pastel rainbow blush spreading across their skull. 

 

Ink, the  _ soulless, _ creator.

 

When I first opened my eyesockets, I saw a bright shining star that was breathtaking. It had been Ink’s eyelights. He was beautiful. Ink had been one of the first of the ‘light’ sanses to find me. He stayed beside me until my brother got there.  

 

It wasn’t love at first sight. Stars, no. Maybe with those eyelights of his, but I wasn’t idiotic enough to love him without knowing him. however, I was an idiot enough to love him now. 

 

He doesn’t think I can love him. Truth was, it was actually the other way around. He couldn’t love me. I should be sad, upset… I wasn’t. I knew the risks of getting close to Ink. I knew the outcome wouldn’t be in my favor.

 

I expected Ink to not love me, or care for me. 

 

so why was I so desperate for affection from this asshole that I was fine with this? Fine with our relationship being one-sided. All in the hopes that  _ maybe  _ one day he will love me? I am… or  _ was _ the king of negativity! I shouldn’t be here, I shouldn’t have these thoughts, or have Ink in my lap… I shouldn’t love him. 

 

But when he looked at me with that shining singular star, I knew I was gone from that moment. I knew that my entire soul belonged to the one who could never love me. Maybe this was a good thing...I couldn’t get hurt if I expected it...Right? 

 

_ I was so wrong _ . 

 

“Nighty?” I blinked, those eyelights had turned to me. Ink raised his hand, cupping my cheek. I could feel my soul stutter from the simple contact. My eyesockets closed halfway, self-pity creeping up my spine. I cupped the hand on my cheek, giving it a squeeze. “You okay?”

 

I let out a weak laugh, rolling my eyelights. I looked to the side, staring at the grass as it swayed in the breeze. “I’m fine,” I lowered our hands, letting them rest on Ink’s chest. ink continued to stare up at me. His eyelights filling with false concern. I gave him my best attempt at a smile. Which probably looked strained from this angle. 

 

“I love you…” The words came out of my mouth before I could comprehend. My eyesockets widened by a fraction, fist tightening around Ink’s hand. Ink didn’t react, not facially. He raised up in my lap. Letting his hand slip from mine and grab my shoulder. 

 

His mouth touched mine in a soft, chaste kiss. I froze, still not quite use to Ink showing me affection. It should feel bitter, knowing how much he had to be faking the affection just to keep me satisfied.  

 

Either way, I closed my eyes and leaned into his kiss. My hand going around his waist and pulling him closer. He stumbled, falling on me. My back hit the tree as he let himself lay on top of me. Ink broke the kiss, giving a soft chuckle from the turn of events. His eyesockets were lidded. Holding a small fire of warmth and humor as he stared into mine.

 

He gave me a crooked smile, letting his forehead lay on mine. “I know,”  

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ink actually loves Nightmare, but due to his lack of soul, it is hard for him to understand/express these feelings. Which leads to misunderstandings.  
> :3 i hope you liked it! _(having to type with one hand due to my niece laying on other hahaha) ___


End file.
